


Secret Santa

by slytherinssecretss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, Oblivious Remus Lupin, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinssecretss/pseuds/slytherinssecretss
Summary: This oneshot takes place in 1976 at Hogwarts during Christmas time. Remus is panicking about what to get Sirius for a Secret Santa gift as he is hopelessly in love with them.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 18





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius is a demiboy in this oneshot and uses he/they pronouns

* December 1976 *

“Gather round! Gather round!” James smirked. It was time for the 6th annual Secret Santa gift exchange between the Gryffindors. Remus sighed and was fidgeting with his hands. He always had trouble picking out gifts for his friends and was worried about who he’d get. He became so lost in thought that he didn't realize it was his turn until Sirius brought him out of his trance. “Hey Moons? It’s your turn…” they murmured. His hair was falling out of his bun after their quidditch practice but Remus thought it looked adorable on them. Then again he thought everything looked adorable on them. Remus doesn’t know when it happened but somewhere over the past six years he fell for his best friend. Whether it was their smile, his laugh, or just their whole personality, something about them made Remus’ heart flutter. However nothing was going to happen because there was no way they could love someone like Remus. A monster. Someone who has hurt them. No way in hell could Sirius ever feel the same. James gave the hat that enclosed the names and since he was picking last there was only one slip left. He pulls it out and hands the hat back to James and unfurls the slip. Sirius is what he reads. Great. What present do you get for the person you think you’re in love with? He sees them grinning and knows they're obviously planning something good for their secret santa. He hopes he can do the same. 

* The next day, December 1976*

Remus is walking to class with Lily and is fretting to her over what to get Sirius. Lily was one of the few people who knew about his crush but it seemed that almost everyone in their friend group knew except Sirius themselves. Otherwise nobody else knew, Sirius was one of the more popular people in their year however nobody had managed to date him yet. “Lily how the hell am I supposed to get a good gift for Sirius? What do you buy for your best friend who you’ve loved for the past 3 years?” Remus sighed. “Why don’t you put something together to tell him how you feel? And don’t say he doesn't feel the same, I see the way he looks at you. It’s the same way James looks at me.“ She laughs. Remus nodded and started planning on what Sirius would like, but he’d have to go to Hogsmeade to pick up a few things. He’d go after his classes, he decided, he had a free period at the end of the day and he had special privileges as a prefect. For now, it was time for transfiguration with McGonagall.   
*some time later*  
Now that classes were over, it was time for Remus to head down to Hogsmeade. He let McGonagall know of his plans and she smiled and said she knew of his crush and that to her it was pretty obvious Sirius felt the same and she wished him the best of luck. He left her office feeling giddy and was practically buzzing with excitement. First, he headed to Honeydukes to get Sirius’ favorite sweets and some more supplies for his plan. Next, he stopped by the Three Broomsticks for a quick drink. Lastly, he went to a newly available shop that had just opened for the most important item of all. 

*the night of the gift exchange, December 1976*

Remus was scrambling to make sure everything was set up perfectly. The last thing he needed to do was put the note on Sirius’ bed. The note read Meet me in the Astronomy tower at midnight   
With love, your Secret Santa   
It was now five minutes to eleven and he knew that Sirius was coming back late tonight, he was serving a detention for throwing snowballs at Snape last week. He deserved it for misgendering Sirius, and Remus couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory of Snape’s look of surprise when he saw the snowball coming at him. Now it was time for him to head up to the Astronomy tower to set up his surprise. He grabbed the bags from Hogsmeade and headed up the long staircase to the tower. Once he made it to the top, he began his setup. He laid out a picnic blanket and on it he laid out Sirius’ favorite candy and a few other foods he liked. Then he pulled a small box out of the bag that he quickly shoved in his pocket. That will be important later. He checked his watch, one of the few muggle items he has from his father that was allowed at Hogwarts, and the time says 11:40. Perfect. Now he just needed to wait for Sirius to show up, so to pass the time he was using the telescope to look for stars. After a little while of watching the night’s sky he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he knew it was Sirius. They walk up the stairs and see the setup, clearly stunned and even more stunned when they see Remus standing there. “Re, what is this?” he whispers. “My Secret Santa gift to you. And t-theres more I need to tell you something.” Sirius nods and sits down on the blanket, Remus does the same but slower, clearly nervous about this. “Siri, there's no easy way to say this but, I love you. I’ve been in love with you for years now. I’ve been too scared to say anything and was still terrified to do this, knowing how close we are, but I love you Sirius Black.” he breathed. Remus took the box out of his pocket before Sirius could say anything and opened it to reveal a silver, inscribed promise ring with the initials SB + RL. Sirius smiled with tears forming in his eyes and whispered “Took you long enough idiot” before leaning in and pressing their lips against his. The kiss started soft and slow but soon erupted into one that was strong and passionate. They were together like that for as long as possible only breaking apart for a breath. After that, they lay entangled in each other’s arms enjoying their picnic till they had fallen asleep.


End file.
